New Love
by Fuyuko Tsubasa
Summary: "Aku menyukainya. Tapi, mungkin dia memang tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersamaku"


Tittle : New Love  
>Genre : General<br>Rating : PG 13  
>Warning : Shonen ai<br>Pairing : Aoi x Kai, Shou x Hiroto, Miyavi x Kai

Summary : "Aku menyukainya. Tapi, mungkin dia memang tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersamaku"

Kai Pov

Pagi ini seperti biasa, aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju tempatku bersekolah di PSC Gakuen.

"Kai!"

Saat akan memasuki gerbang sekolah, tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara yang kenal suara itu. Suara yang menghentikan langkahku. Suara yang membuat jantungku berdebar kencang. Suara yang membuat wajahku memerah. Perlahan, aku menolehkan kepalaku kebelakang.

"Aoi…" Gumamku. Aku melihan Aoi berlari kearahku dan berhenti tepat di depanku dengan nafas yang terengah-engah.

"Hah… Kupikir aku terlambat."

"Belum. Masih ada 10 menit lagi sebelum kelas dimulai." Ujarku.

"Kalau begitu, ayo cepat!" Aoipun segera menarikku memasuki gerbang sekolah kami.

Aoi adalah teman baikku. Sahabatku. Kami sudah berteman sejak kecil. Aku menyayanginya. Dia sudah kuanggap seperti kakakku sendiri. Tapi, belakangan ini aku menyadari sesuatu, perasaanku padanya bukan lagi sekedar perasaan antara kakak dan adik. Aku menyukainya. Tidak. Maksudku, aku , aku takut memberitahukan Aoi mengenai perasaanku ini. Aku takut dia akan membenciku dan menjauhiku.

Normal Pov

"Ohayou!" Seru Kai dan Aoi begitu memasuki ruang kelas.

"Ohayao!" Sapa Shou. "Kukira kau akan datang terlambat." Sapanya pada Aoi.

Aoi hanya nyengir-nyengir tidak jelas.

Aoi dan Kai pun duduk ditempat mereka masing-masing. Aoi duduk bersama Shou di depan Kai. Sedangkan Kai, duduk sendiri.

"Percuma kau datang cepet. Kamijo Sensei tidak masuk hari ini." Ujar Shou tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Ada rapat guru." ujar Shou cuek.

"Hah! Menyebalkan. Kalau begitu, aku pergi saja." Ujar Aoi.

" Kau mau kemana?" Kata Kai heran.

"Ke kelas sebelah. Aku pergi dulu." Aoi pun beranjak dari tempat dudukmya.

"Dia pasti meu bertemu dengan Uruha" Seru Shou saat Aoi sudah menghilang dari pandangan.

Kai menatap Shou tidak mengerti. "Uruha?"

"Ya! Uruha. Aoi kan suka dengan Uruha." Tambah Hiroto yang duduk di depan Shou.

"Hah?"

Shou heran dengan reaksi Kai. "Memang Aoi tidak cerita padamu?"

Kai hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

Kai Pov

Aoi menyukai Uruha? Tiba-tiba aku merasakan dadaku perih. Sakit. Aku tahu siapa itu Uruha. DI sekolah ini tidak ada yang tidak mengenal Uruha. Selain baik, Uruha adalah murit teladan di sekolah ini. Tidak ada yang meragukan kepandaiannya. Selain itu, dia juga cantik. Tidak heran jika Aoi menyukainya.

Tapi…

Normal Pov

"Kai? Kau kenapa? Wajahmu terlihat murung?" Shou melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Kai.

"Ah, aku tidak apa-apa." Jawab Kai sambil tersenyum kecil.

######################

Kai keluar dari sekolah dengan langkah gontai. Dia kembali teringat dengan perkataan Aoi tadi.

Flashback

"Kai, kau pulang duluan saja."

"Kenapa? Tanya Kai heran sambil membereskan buku-bukunya.

"Aku… aku ingin… sepulang sekolah ini, aku ingin mengatakan perasaanku pada uruha." Ujar Aoi dengan wajah memerah.

DEG

Tiba-tiba gerakan Kai terhenti saat mendengar perkataan Aoi.

"Kai, kau kenapa?" Tanya Aoi heran.

"Ah, aku tidak apa-apa. Kau mau menyatakan perasaanmu pada Uruha ya? Semoga beruntung!" Ucap Kai sambil tersenyum kecil meski hatinya teriris saat mendengar perkataan Aoi tadi.

Aoi hanya tersenyum lalu meninggalkan Kai tanpa tahu Kai sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan sendu.

End of flashback

Kai menghela nafas lalu melangkahkan kakinya dengan perlahan ke gerbang sekolahnya. Di sana, dia bertemu dengan Shou.

"Shou, sedang apa kau di sini?" Tanyanya.

"Aku sedang menunggu Hiroto. Ada barangnya yang tertinggal di kelas." Jawab Shou. "Tumben kau tidak

bersama Aoi. Biasanya kan kalian pulang bersama?"

"Aoi mau menyatakan perasaanya pada Uruha."

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa, Kai?" Kata Shou tiba-tiba.

"Apa maksudmu?

"Kau menyukai Aoi kan?" Ujar Shou hati-hati. 

"…"

"Apa tidak apa-apa, Aoi menyatakan perasaannya pada orang lain?"

"Kalau ditanya bagaimana perasaanku, tentu saja aku sedih. Tapi, apa yang bias aku lakukan. Aoi menyukai Uruha, bukan aku."

"Kai..."

"Aoi adalah sahabatku. Meski tidak bisa bersamanya sebagai kekasih, paling tidak aku masih bisa bersamanya sebagai teman. Asalkan dia bisa bahagia, itu saja sudah cukup bagiku." Sahut Kai sambil tersenyum lirih.

Shou sudah tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Dia hanya tersenyum kecil sambil menepuk pundak Kai.

"SHOU…!"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara teriakan dari kejauhan. Shou dan Kai menoleh dan mendapatkan Hiroto

sedang berlari ke arah mereka.

"Maaf ya, sudah membuatmu menunggu" Ujar Hiroto dengan nafas terputus-putus.

Shou tersenyum simpul sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Hiroto. " Tidak masalah. Ayo pulang." 

"Un!" 

"Kai, kami duluan ya." Pamit Shou.

"Ya. Hati-hati di jalan." Sahut kai sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Shou membalas lambaian Kai lalu pulang bersama Hiroto dengan tangan yang saling bertautan. Kai yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum kecil.

############

"KAI…!" Tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan familiar. Kai pun menolehkan kepalanya.

Di kejauhan, dia melihat Aoi berjalan kearahnya. "Aoi? Tumben pagi-pagi begini kau sudah berangkat?

Aoi menanggapi pertanyaan Kai dengan senyuman lebar. Melihat reaksi Aoi, Kai mulai memicingkan matanya.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Hehehe… Kai, ternyata Uruha juga menyukaiku loh!" Seru Aoi dengan semangat.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Pantas saja pagi ini kau terlihat bersamangat" Ujar Kai sambil tertawa kecil.

Mendengar perkataan Kai, senyum di wajah Aoi semakin lebar.

###########

Sesampainya di kelas, Kai segera duduk di bangkunya. Sedangkan Aoi, dia hanya melatakkan tasnya di meja setelah itu pergi lagi.

"Kemana dia?" Tanya Shou heran.

"Ke tempat Uruha." Jawab Kai. "Pernyataan cintanya kemarin sukses." Lanjutnya.

"Kai, Kau benar- benar tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Shou pelan.

Kai tersenyum. "Jangan khawatir. Mungkin, memang Aoi tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersamaku."

"Ya, kau benar. Suatu saat nanti,kau pasti akan bertemu dengan orang yang juga mencintaimu." Hibur Shou.

Tidak lama, terdengar suara bel masuk. Aoi pun memasuki kelas dengan wajah berseri-seri. Sepertinya senang sekali. Di belakangnya Kamijo Sensei muncul di ikuti seorang pemuda tinggi.

"Hari ini kalian kedatangan teman baru." Ujar Kamijo Sensei. "Perkenalkan dirimu." Perintahnya pada pemuda tersebut.

"Ore wa Miyavi desu. Yoroshiku!" Seru pemuda itu. Miyavi.

"Miyavi-kun, kau duduk di samping Yutaka-kun." Tunjuk Kamijo Sensei ke arah Kai.

Miyavi langsung berjalan menuju kursi yang ditunjuk Kamijo Sensei lalu mendudukkan dirinya.

"Salam kenal, aku Miyavi. Mohon bantuannya!" Seru Miyavi pada Kai sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Kai tersenyum kecil sambil menjabat tangan Miyavi. "Salam kenal Miyavi-ku. Panggil saja aku Kai."

"Aku harap kita bisa jadi teman yang baik, Kai-chan." Ujar Miyavi sambil tersenyum lebar.

Kai tersenyum manis menanggapi perkataan Miyavi.

Owari

A/N:

Ada yang mau sequel?


End file.
